BE,S 8: Always, love
by cpneb
Summary: What happens when both the Doctors P. do the unthinkable?  Will they make it?  Next, in Always, Love...chapter 9, the end of the story, is up.
1. 1: Prologue  training time reflection

BE,S 8: Always, Love

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

What happens **both** when the Doctors P do the unthinkable?

Will they make it?

Next, in Blue Eyes, Shining 8: Always, Love

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

- - - - - - -

BE,S 8: **Always, Love**

-----

Chapter 1: Prologue - training time reflection

-----

"James, is that you?"

Anne Possible heard her husband open the front door and step onto the entryway tile floor, coming in from his job at the Middleton Space Sciences Center. She started down the stairs.

"Anne, you came home early, so you didn't have …oh, my, goodness: tonight?" The smile on the face of James Possible grew bigger than it had been when he came in the door as his wife stood at the top of the stairs in her little black dress, her beautifully tanned legs in sheer stockings, and 3-inch heels.

'This is what I could have lost…' James thought.

"Uh huh," Ann replied in a sultry voice that, the last time he heard it, had resulted in Jim and Tim being born 8 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days later.

Ann looked across at her husband, scrumptious in his grey pin-striped suit, white short-sleeved shirt and loosened solid burgundy-wine-colored tie, his hair perfectly relaxed, and his smile as big as Pike's Peak. He wasn't a perfect physical specimen, and he always looked a bit rumpled, even if his suit had just come from the cleaners, but he was in great shape, and it showed, especially when he removed his suit jacket like he had just done, throwing it over his shoulder like a male model.

'This is what I could have lost…' Ann thought.

They were both thinking about six weeks past, when they had almost lost each other….

-----

Dr. James Timothy Possible was bothered, nay totally unnerved.

He had no idea what to do about it.

His guilt wracked his mind and soul.

He had done the unthinkable, and now, he had confessed it to his wife.

-----

Dr. Annette O'Toole Possible was visibly upset, nay totally pissed at her husband.

She had no idea what to do about it, but for an entirely different reason.

Her guilt wracked her mind and soul.

She had done the unthinkable and not confessed it to her husband, and she had sat and listened while he tried to confess to her that he had done the unthinkable. She ran out of his study, up the stairs to the bedroom and slammed the door, more from embarrassment than frustration.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

Well, this is different.

A very special set of thanks go out to the following:

Slyrr, Sir Sebastian, star-eva01, CajunBear73, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for taking a look at the start of this important time in two peoples' lives

Those unannounced readers who read and don't review: thanks for stopping by. I hope that I have given you some laughs, some tears, and some things to think about.

-----

For all the Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

I have established a forum ("JadeKimVerse discussions") where I will post more details about my current Jade stories, upcoming chapters and stories and schedules for release, as well as answer any questions that you may have. I'll continue to post to Zaratan's forum, but it's getting busier…

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	2. 2: storm watch

BE,S 8: Always, Love

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

What happens **both** when the Doctors P do the unthinkable?

Will they make it?

Next, in BE,S 8: Always, Love

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

- - - - - - -

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

-----

Chapter 2: storm watch

-----

James had suggested that the Middleton Space Sciences Center hire her after her old boss was identified as a fraud, and she had been so excited that she had hugged him when he told her the news.

The hug hadn't bothered him, back then…well, not much.

Dr. Vivian Francis Porter was a beautiful, brilliant, curvaceous, and vibrant blue-eyed young woman who had built her own 'stud,' Oliver, and she had made no secret as to what Oliver could do that the average man couldn't. She had come to work several times, walking strangely and smiling….

Unfortunately for Dr. Porter, Dr. James Possible was not an average man.

-----

James was indeed a very happy man: he was married to a gorgeous brain surgeon, Dr. Anne Possible, who could indeed hit the 'High Notes' at night (the major reason that they had soundproofed all of the bedrooms and their respective studies and the garage in their house). Locks were on the insides of all doors: Ryan had taught him that, as well, with Wade in the house. One unfortunate incident involving James and Anne and Kimmie-cub opening the door at the wrong time when she was four years old convinced him of the absolute requirements for regular key locks, and the Tweebs upped that requirement to bio-metric control.

His daughter, his Kimmie-cub, was more likely practicing her singing with Ronald, her "I want to be her fiancée but I can't decide when to ask her" boyfriend, but James still had hope that she had not performed her solo act yet for Ronald.

-----

Ron brought the ring over for James to see and asked for his permission and blessing. Ron had purchased the ring with his Naco royalties, and James and Ron had had 'the talk.'

James had surprised Ron by giving him his blessing under the caveat that Ron would not tell Kimmie-cub that her Daddy had already promised his only daughter to Ronald Dean Stoppable: he wanted that privilege for himself, at the wedding.

Ron had agreed, with the understanding that he wasn't sure exactly when the proposal was going to take place. Maybe around Christmas, Ron had indicated, and James had nodded his approval. The two men, loving the same woman in entirely different ways, had shook hands and hugged, then headed for the kitchen to down one Short Neck Root Beer each, straight from the bottle, after the toast to Kimberly Anne Possible.

Jim and Tim were far too young to have discovered the joy of women (at least, that's what James hoped). Their interests were different: they hadn't gotten far enough past explosions or sister-torture yet to discover those joys, yet. Their loss, James would occasionally think, although Anne had wondered why the boys had taken to doing their own laundry lately, especially their sheets and other bedding …and James **had** noticed that his sons had been spending a lot more time in their rooms, and they often came and joined him for breakfast with big smiles on their faces.

He found one magazine that Jim left in the garage in a 'hiding place;' James looked at it, smiled, and put it back. Since they were still book-marking pages in Cosmo, he wasn't worried…yet.

-----

Anne had given James the license to look at other women as long as he practiced, at home; her reasoning was that he should be allowed to admire all of the Creator's handiworks with no guilt. James enjoyed admiring beautiful women, but he had only to come home and see his drop-dead gorgeous Anne standing anywhere (or sitting, or lying down, or, heaven forbid, bending over!) to realize just how blessed he was.

He had no idea that Hurricane Vivian was on the horizon, and he had no idea what was about to happen to him.

-----

James' intellect, physique, beautiful wife and family had attracted the attention of Dr. Vivian Francis Porter over the past months. She loved her times with Oscar, but she occasionally longed for a 'real man:" one who was totally spontaneous, not one she had constructed and programmed to be spontaneous.

Vivian had convinced herself that she and James would make beautiful children, just as he and Anne had done. He was strong, she remembered from that hug he gave her, and he smelled soooo good.

Besides, Anne was old: she must be pushing the wrong side of 40 by now!

James would appreciate a younger, much more athletic woman, and Dr. Vivian started her plans for her capture and conquest of James T. Possible.

-----

"Dr. Possible?"

James looked up at Dr. Porter.

'Her skirts are getting shorter: she must be having a late growth spurt,' was his thought.

"I have a question," Vivian walked over to the desk in her 3-inch spike heels, clicking even on the carpet, and she leaned over the desk.

"Yes, Vivian?" 'She's lost a couple of buttons on her blouse…where **did** I put that spare sewing kit?'

"Do you know what I can do about my problem?" she purred.

"Is this related to the robotic arm that we're attaching to the Mars probe? If it is, I'd ask Dr. Renton: she has more experience that I in that area," James responded, and pulled the kit out.

"Here you go, Dr. Porter: a spare sewing kit to replace those missing buttons," and James smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Possible," and Vivian turned and clicked her way out of the office.

'Hmmm; I'd better get a replacement kit, just in case.'

Vivian had another thought as she tossed the sewing kit into the trash can.

'I'm going "all in" tomorrow: it's Friday, and James will be thanking God it's Friday several times when I'm finished with him!'

-----

The fact that Dr. Porter had, as Ron had described it, a 'badical body **and** booty' was not lost on James; he had simply filed it away for future rambling thoughts, likely in the shower.

Besides, he had the real thing at home, and he had a thought that would have gotten him arrested 100 years ago but he was sure that his wife would love to try; something to do with the Laz-E-Chair recliner in his study, a walker, and a jump rope: Ryan had described it to him in vivid detail, and James had blushed the color of his wife's hair and taken copious notes.

He hoped that Anne wouldn't be stuck at the hospital again, tonight: she'd had several emergencies over the past several months that had resulted in her not being at home almost every night when James fell asleep. The first night, she had awakened him when she came home, and he enjoyed her method of waking him immensely. Lately, though, she had been exhausted after multiple 20-hour operations, and she had fallen asleep on top of the covers, often in her clothes.

James missed his wife, and he was certain that she missed him. He rolled over and went to sleep, dreaming of the next time, and his body reacted to his dream.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

Well, this is different.

A very special set of thanks go out to the following:

Slyrr, Sir Sebastian, star-eva01, CajunBear73, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for taking a look at the start of this important time in two peoples' lives

Those unannounced readers who read and don't review: thanks for stopping by. I hope that I have given you some laughs, some tears, and some things to think about.

-----

For all the Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

I have established a forum ("JadeKimVerse discussions") where I will post more details about my current Jade stories, upcoming chapters and stories and schedules for release, as well as answer any questions that you may have. I'll continue to post to Zaratan's forum, but it's getting busier…

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	3. 3: storm warning

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

What happens **both** when the Doctors P do the unthinkable?

Will they make it?

Next, in BE,S 8: Always, Love

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

- - - - - - -

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

-----

Chapter 3: storm warning

-----

Anne Possible was a brilliant and beautiful woman.

She also was convinced that she was the luckiest woman on the face of the earth.

'Brains, Handsome, and High Notes: what more can a woman ask for?' she asked herself several months ago, after Kim had come home from the Prom and confessed that she had finally realized who her true 'soul mate' was: Ronald Dean Stoppable.

Anne was not surprised.

Anne had worked in the kitchen with Ron several times: his interest in her cooking had grown during the end of his sophomore year. He had become quite accomplished, often teaching Anne several new dishes to prepare along with his favorite 'Brain Loaf.'

Once, he had placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling it back quickly. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Dr. P, I didn't mean to touch you," he had apologized.

She had found his reaction to the touch amusing.

She had kidded him several times, trying to drive him towards her Kimmie, but to no avail, it seemed. She had teased him, unmercifully, hinting that he would make some beautiful babies with Kimmie: this had resulted in him, the first time, turning beet-red over his entire head, including his scalp, and him running out of the house screaming.

She enjoyed teasing Ronald, seeing just how far she could go before he'd scream and run away.

After enough times, though, he had finally become used to it.

Anne didn't understand why she was doing it until one night at 11:48 P.M. MDT. She sat up suddenly in the bed and realized that James wasn't there: he was still at the Space Center, working on another space probe.

She wanted a probe of an entirely different type, but he didn't make it home until she had gone back to sleep, long after 1:00 AM.

-----

'Somehow,' she suddenly realized one night in the middle of surgery, 'my husband and I have become friends and not lovers, anymore,' and that realization made her drop her scalpel onto the floor with a loud CLANG!

'I'm at home, and he's in the study or the garage; He's at home, and I'm in the kitchen or my study, reviewing notes for the next days' surgeries.'

'When and where did we lose each other?' she asked herself, and her confusion did not go unnoticed by both of the agents standing outside of the door, guarding their prisoner.

Navy Criminal Investigative Services (NCIS) Special Agent Brady Wilson Lara, working alongside Global Justice Supervising Agent Will Du on this case, had been convinced that Kimberly Ann Possible was an attractive and delicious young lady.

Her mother, however, was a goddess, with and without the scalpel, and he longed to hold her in his arms and several other places….

Will Du had the same thoughts, but his action plan was already in place:

He'd already sent three anonymous deliveries of roses to Anne, knowing that she would want a younger man, one more virile and in much better shape than James.

'Besides, he's old and way over the hill,' Will thought, remembering James' 43rd birthday celebration and the cake that Anne had baked for James. 'She'd be much happier with a younger man, a perfect specimen, like me,' Will continued to think as he let his imagination run rampant with Anne, coming out of his bathroom in her emerald-green negligee that he'd purchased for her, her red hair floating above her silky shoulders….

-----

Anne had been given the license to look by her husband, and she had admired handsome men (well, at least their glorious gluteus maxima), but she had only to come home and see her husband walking away (or, heaven forbid, bending over!) to realize just how truly blessed she was.

She had no idea that Tropical Storm Will was on the horizon, and she had no idea what was about to happen to her.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

Well, this is different.

A very special set of thanks go out to the following:

Slyrr, Sir Sebastian, star-eva01, CajunBear73, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for taking a look at the start of this important time in two peoples' lives

Those unannounced readers who read and don't review: thanks for stopping by. I hope that I have given you some laughs, some tears, and some things to think about.

-----

For all the Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

I have established a forum ("JadeKimVerse discussions") where I will post more details about my current Jade stories, upcoming chapters and stories and schedules for release, as well as answer any questions that you may have. I'll continue to post to Zaratan's forum, but it's getting busier…

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	4. 4: first landfall

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

What happens **both** when the Doctors P do the unthinkable?

Will they make it?

Next, in BE,S 8: Always, Love

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

- - - - - - -

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

-----

chapter 4: first landfall

-----

"Dr. Possible?"

James looked up as Dr. Porter entered the room, and his blood pressure spiked at least 15 points.

'wow' was all he could think.

Vivian was James-hunting, and she'd bought out the big guns:

Her clothes were not typical laboratory wear by any means: a tight red blouse that left nothing to his imagination and a leather micro-skirt that announced to the entire world (and a few neighboring galaxies, James thought) that she was a woman out searching. Her stockings (they were definitely stocking: the garter belt straps holding them up were visible) were jet-black, and her 4-inch heels rounded out her outfit: abaddon-black, blending perfectly with her stockings so that one could almost believe that she was built like that: on her toes.

"Yes, Dr. Porter?" James' voice had a catch in it.

"James." she walked around his desk and hopped up on it, her legs dangling down between James and his desk, between James' legs.

"Yes, Dr. Porter?" the room temperature had shot up another 10 degrees C.

"James, do you know just how truly handsome you are?" her left foot began to run up the inside of James' right leg, and James began to visibly squirm.

"That's what my wife has told me, Dr. Porter," he replied, loosening his tie a bit.

'Gotta call Maintenance to get that A/C fixed in here.'

"James?"

"Yes, Dr. Porter?"

"Can't you call me Vivian, just once?" and she leaned forward.

'She needs another sewing kit,' thought James.

"Kiss me, James," and she leaned forward, her lips touching his lips.

That action did not have her desired reaction.

"DR. PORTER!" James pushed her back, away from him, and he stood, pushing his chair back into his credenza with a loud CRASH!

"WHAT in the name of micrometeorites are you doing, Dr. Porter?" he yelled as Vivian managed to get off the desk and stand in front of him.

His outburst generated a response:

Vivian Francis Porter burst into tears.

James **was,** after all, a husband and a father of a daughter, and he could not stand to see a woman cry:

He took Vivian Porter into his arms and hugged her, trying to console her and understand why she had just made an obvious pass at him.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Possible: I'm so lonely, and I need someone, not Oliver, and I thought…

"I'll go and pack my office; you'll have my letter of resignation on your desk before I leave," she turned to walk away, but James turned her back to face him.

"Why, Dr. Porter?"

"I can't work here if you don't respect me, and after all you've done for me, I've broken that trust level completely, so I need to leave."

"Nonsense, Dr. Porter: you're too good a scientist for me to run you off because you made a silly mistake. Don't even think of leaving because of that," he smiled.

"You mean it?" her voice jumped like it did when she first learned that he was promoting her.

"Of course I do, Vivian," and her name triggered her next move:

She pulled herself into his arms and kissed him, fully.

James lost control and returned her kiss, then realized what he was doing:

"I CAN'T, VIVIAN, I can't, I'm sorry, Dr. Porter, it's my fault, it's my fault," James pushed her away, and he fell back into his seat, and Dr. James Timothy Possible dropped his head into his hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

Vivian watched him, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"NO!" and she drew her hand back, almost as if it was burned. James looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"please leave, dr. porter, please, and close the door behind you, please," and James dropped his head back into his hands and sobbed.

James' thoughts as he sobbed:

'I have betrayed my wife, the women I love.

'Will she ever forgive me?

'Will she ever trust me, again?'

Vivian left the office, closing the door behind her.

"What have I done?" she asked, staring at her reflection in the door.

"I've hurt the only man besides my father who truly cares about me.

"I've got to change my life, somehow," and she walked out of the building to her car.

-----

"You're home early; what's wrong?" Oliver came over to Vivian to hug her as he always did, but she pushed him away.

Oliver knew that she was going to see Dr. Possible today, so he accessed the site recordings of Dr. Possible's office and reviewed the day, realizing why Vivian's eyes were red.

"I've hurt you, my Vivian," Oliver said, sadly, as he prepared himself for what he must do.

"You- No, Oliver, you didn't hurt me, I did it to myself," Vivian replied, knowing what was going thru Oliver's 'brain.'

"I have harmed you, my Vivian, for you cannot have the man you want, and it's because of me.

"You know the Laws that I must obey," and she yelled at him:

"**NO! OLIVER, NO!**

"It's not you, it's me; I'm the one who's damaged, I'm the one who needs to learn," she cried, but he was incapable of hearing her reasons now.

"I'm sorry, Vivian, for all the harm I've brought to you," Oliver stated calmly.

"I hope that some of the good times outweigh the bad.

"Good-bye, My Vivian: I will always love you," and Oliver reached for his final switch.

"Wait!" she grabbed his hand.

"If you go, you will cause me harm, Oliver, and that violates the first Law, so you cannot leave," she shot out her words, and Oliver nodded.

"But, my Vivian, if I do not go, and my being here causes you pain, what am I to do?" he moved his hand away from the switch.

"Learn with me, Oliver," she whispered, and she kissed his cheek.

"Learn how to be human with me, because I need to learn, as well," and she reached up and kissed him.

He responded, but not in his normal manner: he only kissed her with his lips, and he took her in his arms as she cried out her pain.

"My Vivian, I will never leave you, and we will learn, together, how to be human, how to truly love and be loved, not what we have done in the past," Oliver replied, and she looked up at him and smiled.

He scooped her up and carried her into the kitchen, where two glasses of Chablis were waiting, chilled, and dinner was in the final stages on the stove. He handed her one and took the other.

'She will feel better in 3.29 hours, but there is a 47.423 per cent likelihood that she will cry once more this evening, during dinner. I will be ready.' He held up his glass and waited for her to raise hers.

"To us," and he clicked her glass and watched as she drained hers.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

Well, this is different.

A very special set of thanks go out to the following:

Slyrr, Sir Sebastian, star-eva01, CajunBear73, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for taking a look at the start of this important time in two peoples' lives

Those unannounced readers who read and don't review: thanks for stopping by. I hope that I have given you some laughs, some tears, and some things to think about.

-----

For all the Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

I have established a forum ("JadeKimVerse discussions") where I will post more details about my current Jade stories, upcoming chapters and stories and schedules for release, as well as answer any questions that you may have. I'll continue to post to Zaratan's forum, but it's getting busier…

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	5. 5: second landfall

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

What happens **both** when the Doctors P do the unthinkable?

Will they make it?

Next, in BE,S 8: Always, Love

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

- - - - - - -

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

-----

chapter 5: second landfall

-----

"Dr. Possible?"

Anne looked up as Agent Will Du stood at her door, holding a dozen long-stemmed white roses in a box.

"Will, they're beautiful!" Anne exclaimed, still seated behind her desk.

"Thank you, Dr. Possible: they're for an equally beautiful and brilliant woman," Will replied, smiling.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"She's a redhead, and you know her," Will teased.

"Not Kimmie?" Anne was worried: she knew that Kimmie wanted to kill (well, maybe not kill; at least maim severely) the lean, lithe Agent Du on more than one occasion.

"Please, no, Dr. Possible," Will replied, almost insulted. "She does, however, work here at the hospital," he continued.

"Do I know her?" Anne smiled, thinking about Dr. Meghan Baxter and Nurse Susan Chaplin, both redheads and single.

'They **both** would be interested in some romantic gymnastics with this young man,' she grinned inside. 'Either one of them would love to spend time with him,' she thought.

"I believe so." Will stood silently and smiled.

Anne's curiosity got the better of her, so she stood and came around her desk to face Will, leaning back slightly against her desk.

'Oh, my, goodness,' was one of Will's thoughts.

Anne's hospital coat was open, and he could see her beautiful lime-green silk blouse, filled to perfection and overflowing. He stared for an instant at the contrasting dark-brown above-the-knee skirt, but his eyes went to her gorgeous legs, presented for admiration in sheer hose and 2-inch heels.

'She **is** a goddess, truly worthy of worship from afar and near,' was his next thought, but then one more entered his mind, and he grinned excitedly inside, and his body began to respond.

"Actually, Anne, they're for you," and he placed the box in the hands of the now-totally-shocked Dr. Possible.

"T-t-t-thank you?" she stammered, and Will took advantage of her surprise to lean forward and kiss her cheek and then step back to see the surprised look in Anne Possible's face. She reached up and touched her cheek where he kissed it, a smile sneaking onto her face.

"Anne, you are a vision, a goddess. I have a small place in Bermuda: come and spend the weekend with me, and I will make you smile beyond your wildest dreams," and Anne thought about Bermuda and a certain swimsuit…

"Will, I'm truly flattered, but I **am** a married woman, you know." She replied, turning slightly and placing the roses on the desk. That turn did Will no good, for he saw an even-more-enticing profile of the good Doctor.

'The Doctor is definitely not IN; she's out, gloriously OUT,' and his body continued to respond

"Besides, wouldn't Kim be more your type? I'm not that adventurous," Anne added, and Will smiled knowingly.

"Anne, your daughter is a cute young girl with delusions of grandeur. You, on the other hand, are gloriously beautiful: roses everywhere want to come and be with you to learn how to be beautiful," Will continued, stepping a bit closer.

"But, Will," and she was silenced as his mouth met hers, and he kissed her hungrily.

For a few seconds, she dreamt and responded, but then she realized what had happened **and** what she felt….

"**AGENT!**

"**WILL!**

"**DU! **

"TAKE YOUR **ROSES**," Anne screamed into his face, "AND GET THE **HECK OUT** OF MY OFFICE **NOW**, BEFORE I CALL DR. DIRECTOR AND TELL HER WHAT YOU JUST DID!" as she pushed Will away, and Will, not the sharpest tack in the box, responded how he thought he should:

He came in for another kiss…

And doubled over, groaning and in agony as Dr. Anne Possible administered every woman's dream kick: a perfect connection with a perfectly constructed Prada pump.

"**GET!**

"**OUT! **

"**NOW,"** she screamed again, grabbing the box from the desk and throwing it at him, hitting him in the head with it and showering the floor with roses.

Will reached down (not a long reach, in his current condition), picked up the box and collected the roses, and tried to make it out of the office before Anne prepared to administer a second kick.

He was, however, too late: Anne's other Prada pump embedded itself perfectly into his rear, propelling him much faster from her office than he had entered.

She slammed the door to her office and locked it, turning to return to her desk, when she saw it:

The single, fallen soldier, one long-stemmed white rose, lay on the ground.

She bent down, picked up the one remaining white rose, stared at it, and burst into tears, falling to her knees.

She had thought about Will's offer for a second, and that was so very wrong.

Anne's thoughts as se sobbed:

'I have betrayed my husband, the man who moves the heavens and the earth for me, the man I love.

'Will he ever forgive me?

'Will he ever trust me, again?

-----

"Dude, what happened to you?" NCIS Agent Lara asked the moaning, groaning, and now only semi-vertical Agent Du. Brady had a suspicion: the flowers about which Will had bragged so much were now totally crushed, the box was a wreck, and Will looked like he had gone three full rounds with a thoroughly angry Shego.

"She…didn't…like them," Will whispered, then let out a loud moan, and Brady chuckled inside.

"Kim?"

"Anne."

'Du, you're an idiot," Brady stated, and Will pulled his head up slowly to stare, shocked, and the man who had just insulted him.

"Aside for the fact she's waaaaay out of your league: you never, I repeat, NEVER, go after a happily married woman. She is the **happiest** married woman on the planet, and **you** made a **pass** at **her**?

"You got what you deserved," Brady added, and he slapped Will on the back, causing another groan of pain to come from Will's mouth.

"Brady, what am I supposed to do?" Will asked, still in pain but now able to stand without groaning.

"I'm 26, unmarried, and I can't find any women I want to marry or that would marry me. Kim is way too young, and besides, she is too much of an amateur for me. Anne's perfect, but she's already kicked me in my b-"

"That's usually a good indication that the answer is likely a 'no,' Will," Brady smirked, and Will nodded.

"Where is the one for me, that one woman, my soul mate?" Will cried out, and Brady smiled sadly at him.

The two nurses that witnessed Will exiting Dr. Possible's office in an obviously pain-filled state and heard his conversation with Brady smiled at each other, and then headed towards the lounge for their break.

"Let's go, Will; you've got an appointment down the street," Brady pulled Will vertical and headed him out the door towards Brady's car: they were heading to Brady's favorite watering hole in Middleton: the One True Thing. He figured that about 10 beers would get Will to a point that he would almost be human….

"And, Du? You gotta lay off the redheads: they'll be the death of you, seriously," Brady added as he shoved Will into his car and slammed the door on him, heading around to drive Will to drown his sorrows.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

Well, this is different.

A very special set of thanks go out to the following:

Slyrr, Sir Sebastian, star-eva01, CajunBear73, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for taking a look at the start of this important time in two peoples' lives

Those unannounced readers who read and don't review: thanks for stopping by. I hope that I have given you some laughs, some tears, and some things to think about.

-----

For all the Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

I have established a forum ("JadeKimVerse discussions") where I will post more details about my current Jade stories, upcoming chapters and stories and schedules for release, as well as answer any questions that you may have. I'll continue to post to Zaratan's forum, but it's getting busier…

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	6. 6: storm damage survey

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

What happens **both** when the Doctors P do the unthinkable?

Will they make it?

Next, in BE,S 8: Always, Love

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

- - - - - - -

**BE,S 8: Always, Love **

----- 

chapter 6: storm damage survey

-----

James finally looked up, realizing that it had been over an hour from the time that Dr. Porter had left his office.

He stood, flexing his knees for a moment from where they had stiffened as he had sat still for so long, and went to the coat rack, pulling his sports coat on and picking up his briefcase as he headed out the door.

He managed to avoid almost all of the people up and down the hall, muttering pleasantries to the ones that he couldn't avoid without stopping. He really didn't care what they thought, not today:

'I have to find out if I still have a marriage after I tell her,' ran through James' mind as he opened his car door and sat down, closing it.

"Why do you have to tell her?" Bad James popped onto James' left shoulder, dressed all in red (suit, shirt, shoes, and socks) and holding a bottle of vodka.

"She's my soulmate," Good James popped onto James' right shoulder, dressed all in white and carrying a glass of chocolate milk. "She deserves to know what I did, so that she can forgive me."

"**Forgive** you? Idiot, you'll be lucky if you have a briefcase after the divorce," Bad James replied, taking a big swig from the bottle.

"I have to tell her: we've been through so much together, I **know** she will forgive me."

"And Kimmie-cub? Man, you'll be lucky if she doesn't kill you herself, let alone hate you for the rest of your life," Bad James retorted.

"Kimmie-cub will understand; after all, I've been understanding of her and Ronald."

"Understanding: yeah, and the Pope's an agnostic, or have you forgotten all of those 'Black Hole Probe promises' that you made to her and Ronald."

"They both will forgive me," James said out loud, and both entities disappeared from his shoulders. He started the engine on his Gourd Stallion and backed out of the parking spot, pulling into the exit lane to leave the Center and head home.

-----

Anne finally looked up, realizing that it had been almost 45 minutes from the time that she had, literally, kicked Will Du out of her office.

She buttoned her hospital coat completely after she stood up: she didn't want her clothes to be visible, not now. She felt violated, and she felt that she was the violator: she had led Will on, and she was responsible. She pulled open her credenza lower drawer and retrieved her purse, ready to go home and open her heart to her husband.

She grabbed her portfolio and stuffed her notes into it before heading out the door, pulling it closed and locking it.

She smiled and said 'good night' to the charge nurse at the main desk, smiling at the patients walking down the hall, and she took the elevator alone, not stopping until she reached the second basement parking garage level. She strode confidently to her BND Packer, disabling the security system and popping the locks as she approached. She pulled open her door and, slipping her portfolio behind the seat, climbed into the super-sized vehicle.

That was when she realized that she had company.

"You go, girl!" Bad Anne popped onto her left shoulder, dressed in a red version of the LBD, complete with red sheer hose and red 5-inch spike heels and holding a bottle of red wine.

"Oh, puh-lese! Not the red again!" Good Anne popped onto her right shoulder, dressed in a white version of the LBD with white sheer hose and white shoes and holding, delicately, a glass of milk (after all, she was driving).

"Not the white, again: it's after Labor Day, and you should know better," Bad Anne remarked.

"Actually, it's appropriate with the proper circumstances: you just can't remember what the rules are, after all that wine," Good Anne sniped, and Bad Anne let out a huge BURRPP!

"Besides, it was his fault: I only reacted to protect my honor," she continued, and Bad Anne laughed.

"Protect your honor by kicking his niblits back into his chest? Yea, right, some protection," she laughed.

"So, now, what'cha gonna do now, bad/good girl?" Bad Anne asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to tell James everything," and red wine shot out of Bad Anne's mouth, splattering Good Anne's LWD; the stains vanished.

"Tell him? You're crazy! Besides, idiot, you'll be lucky if you have a pair of flip flops, let alone those cheap pumps you're wearing, after the divorce," Bad Anne replied, taking another big swig from the bottle.

"I have to tell him: we've been through so much together, I know he'll forgive me.

"And, I'll have you know that those are not cheap, they're Prada," she added as she sipped her milk.

"And, **who's** supposed to be wearing Prada?" Bad Anne smiled, and pointed to her red pumps. "Not the angel, but…." She grinned again.

"And, Kimmie? Girlfriend, you'll be lucky if she only hates you for the rest of your life," Bad Anne retorted.

"Kimmie will understand; after all, I've been her supporter and champion with her relationship with Ronald."

"Understanding: yeah, and Will's a saint, or did you forget what just happened?"

"They both will forgive me," Anne said out loud, and both entities disappeared from her shoulders. She started the engine on her BND Packer and backed out of the parking spot, pulling into the exit lane to leave the Middleton Hospital for home.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

Well, this is different.

A very special set of thanks go out to the following:

Slyrr, Sir Sebastian, star-eva01, CajunBear73, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for taking a look at the start of this important time in two peoples' lives

Those unannounced readers who read and don't review: thanks for stopping by. I hope that I have given you some laughs, some tears, and some things to think about.

-----

For all the Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

I have established a forum ("JadeKimVerse discussions") where I will post more details about my current Jade stories, upcoming chapters and stories and schedules for release, as well as answer any questions that you may have. I'll continue to post to Zaratan's forum, but it's getting busier…

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	7. 7: talk to the victims

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

What happens **both** when the Doctors P do the unthinkable?

Will they make it?

Next, in BE,S 8: Always, Love

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

- - - - - - -

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

-----

chapter 7: talk to the victims

James pulled into the garage; Anne wasn't home yet. He looked at his watch: 1:46PM.

'Good,' he thought. 'Kimmie-cub and the boys are still at school.'

He headed inside to his study, putting his briefcase down next to his desk.

He heard Anne's Packer pull in, and he shivered.

He heard her open the door and call out: "James? Where are you, honey?"

"In my study," and he removed his sport coat and hung it on the hanger at the coat rack just as Anne stepped into the study.

'How could I have done this to someone as beautiful, as loving, as innocent as Anne?' ran through James' mind.

'How could I have done this to one as handsome, as caring, as understanding as James?' ran through Anne's mind.

"Anne," he reached out and took her hand, "we need to talk," as he guided her to the couch in his study.

'He knows! But how does he know?'

"Anne," he bowed his head, and when it came back up tears were in his eyes.

"I've done something bad, Anne, something very, very bad," he managed to get out.

'What could he have done that would make him feel like I do?' Anne asked herself.

"What did you do, James?" she asked.

"Vivian Porter, I –" and he didn't have a chance to finish before the side of his face burned.

"HOW **DARE** YOU!" Anne had slapped James, her husband for all these years, for the first time in their marriage.

James put his hand to his face, feeling the sting of lost trust, and then he looked across as he heard the gurgling sound coming from his wife.

Anne was crying, staring at her hand, then stood up quickly and ran out of the study and up the stairs and into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her with a loud BANG!

-----

James sat silently for a few more moments after the door slammed, then stood, headed out of the study and up the stairs to their bedroom and his wife.

"Anne?" James heard sobbing from behind the door.

"Anne, please open-" and the door flew open, Anne Possible standing there holding a tissue to her wet face.

"Anne, I'm sorry-" but she cut him off.

"First, James, I'm the one who should be apologizing," Anne stepped in.

"I should have at least let you tell me what happened, my love," and James felt her pain as she wiped more tears.

"Second, darling, _**I**_ have something to tell you, also," and she took his hand and gently pulled him into the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and they both went to the sitting area and to, ironically, the love seat that they had moved upstairs several years ago for, as James had called it, 'post-doctoral advanced cuddling training.'

When they both sat, James started again.

"Darling, Vivian Porter made a pass at me," and Anne smiled through her tears.

"Well, at least she has excellent taste in men, just piss-poor timing," Anne replied, and James smiled a weak smile.

"After she tried to kiss me, I chastised her, but she started crying," and Anne nodded: she knew James' weakness for a woman's tears.

"She offered to resign, but I told her that that wouldn't be necessary.

"That's when she kissed me, Anne," and Anne's face went stone for an instant.

"I didn't realize what she was going to do, Anne, and she surprised me.

"I liked it, Anne, but only for a second or two, then I pushed her away.

"Anne, I love you, and I was shocked, certainly, that she actually wanted an old man like me; but, Anne, I liked the fact that a beautiful younger woman found me attractive.

"Anne, I can understand if you want me to leave, but…" and James paused to give her some time, but only for a moment.

"I beg you, please, Anne," and James grabbed her hands, tears streaming down his face and almost screaming in his begging, "please, give me another chance!"

Silence filled their bedroom, but an entirely unexpected sound suddenly replaced the silence:

Anne Possible, laughing, and the laugh was not tiny, but full and boisterous.

James was confused.

'I don't see a mood-altering chip on her neck; maybe it's under her hair,' he thought as he lifted the hair from her neck.

'Oh, how I want to…'

"Anne, are you all right, dear?"

"Oh, James," and, now, Anne was laughing and crying at the same time.

"James," she wiped her face, "Will Du made a pass at me today. He even brought me white roses," and James was conflicted:

One, because Will knew his wife's favorite rose color, so he was impressed that Will had done his research;

Two, because he hadn't sent any to Anne for far too long;

Three, because –

"WILL DU?

"That young idiot from Global Justice made advances on my wife?

"I've got a black hole probe ready for his scrawny Global ass," James growled.

"James, he offered to take me to Bermuda, and then he kissed me on the cheek after he handed me the roses.

"I reminded him that I was married, and I said that I thought that Kim would be more his type."

"What did hen have to say about that?" James asked, curious after knowing what Kimmie-cub had said to him about Will.

"He told me that she was a 'cute young girl with delusions of grandeur,'" and James mentally reduced the consumables requirements for Will's flight and extended the distance.

Anne then blushed. "James, he told me that roses, everywhere, want to come and be with me to learn how to be beautiful."

"Well, I can't deny his understanding of a fundamental truth," and Anne blushed even more.

"Then he kissed me on the mouth, but he won't be doing any of that again," and Anne smiled evilly. James knew that look, and he was sore afraid.

"The trip offer, the compliment, or the kiss, Anne: which one?" James asked, hoping that Anne had left enough for him to launch.

"None of them, I'm afraid."

"Why not?"

"'Drop kick me, Jesus,'" Anne sang, and James grabbed himself in sympathetic pain, and then grinned.

"'Thirty-yard field goal?'"

"Fifty-three yarder, square through the goalposts, old-school straight-on kick, none of that soccer-style stuff," Anne replied, and James bent over in sympathy, but only for a moment..

"With the Pradas?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yep: good, pointy connections, both in the front **and** when I booted his cute, scrawny butt out of my office," Anne replied, and they both chuckled at the picture of a flying Will.

"Left or right?" James asked, grinning.

"Right down the middle, James: a 'Prada Wedgie,'" and the both laughed loud and hard.

When he stopped, James then looked at Anne with a serious and worried look on his face, now with a similar look on her tear-streaked face.

"Anne, what have we done to each other, to ourselves?"

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

Well, this is different.

A very special set of thanks go out to the following:

Slyrr, Sir Sebastian, star-eva01, CajunBear73, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for taking a look at the start of this important time in two peoples' lives

Those unannounced readers who read and don't review: thanks for stopping by. I hope that I have given you some laughs, some tears, and some things to think about.

-----

For all the Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

I have established a forum ("JadeKimVerse discussions") where I will post more details about my current Jade stories, upcoming chapters and stories and schedules for release, as well as answer any questions that you may have. I'll continue to post to Zaratan's forum, but it's getting busier…

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	8. 8: recovery efforts

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

What happens **both** when the Doctors P do the unthinkable?

Will they make it?

Next, in BE,S 8: Always, Love

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

- - - - - - -

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

-----

chapter 8: recovery efforts

-----

"Anne, what have we done to each other, to ourselves?"

"We've become friends, James; 'we've lost that lovin' feeling,'" she replied, grinning as she remembered the time that James had serenaded her with that song.

"You go to the study, I go to the kitchen. I'm at work all hours, operating and consulting with colleagues and calming patients, you're dealing with those idiots down at NASA that can't get their budgets straight as well as their counterparts in Congress who what to trade for votes and dollars.

"It's all important, but not as important as us:

"We've forgotten that, James," and Anne's tears mirrored James' as they both realized that they had forgotten what the most important thing in their lives really was.

"I've read that couples that 'do it all' sometimes forget who they're doing it for," Anne added, "and they lose each other in the process. Many psychiatrists say that it's impossible to recover from these relationship failures."

"Well, dear, there's only one thing that I have to say about that," James smiled as he stood, removing his white shirt and revealing his bare, hairy chest.

"'Anything's possible for a Possible,'" and he took Anne's pro-offered hand and pulled her to her feet, then kissed her hungrily as she removed her hospital coat.

Their hunger kept growing as he unbuttoned her blouse and pushed her back on the bed, kicking off his shoes in the process.

-----

"Mom? Dad?" Kim called as she opened the front door with Ron right behind her.

"They're both home early, Kim. You don't think anything's wrong, do you?"

"No, the high school wasn't smoldering when we left early, so the Tweebs hadn't set off the fire alarm system again from the Freshman Chemistry lab," Kim replied as they headed up the stairs.

"Maybe they're working on finding a new 'car monkey,' Kim." Ron suggested, only receiving a growl and a glare from Kim. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, eliciting a smile in return.

"How about Bonnie?" Ron grinned.

"Maybe you could suggest to the Tweebs that Bonnie is an excellent candidate for their next 'car monkey,'" and Kim whooped with laughter as they got to the second floor landing.

Kim glanced toward her parents' bedroom and grew a big grin. She tapped Ron on the shoulder and pointed to their room. A small piece of yellow ribbon was jammed between the bedroom door and the door jam.

"Oh, Man, Kim, That's a 9.7 on the TMI meter!" Ron grimaced.

"Yea, Ron, it definitely is," Kim replied with a secret smile, before she closed her bedroom door with a boy (well, with Ron) inside, gave a thumbs'-up to the bedroom door and whispered, "You go, Mom!"

-----

"You know who I heard from before Will showed up and spiked my day, James" Anne was cuddling with James after their rather lively and raucous (and vocal) session.

"Who, dear?"

"Julia Harrison, my old college roommate. You remember her, don't you, James?" she grinned as she rolled over and faced him, totally distracting him for a moment.

"Long black hair, glasses, great figure, as if you didn't notice, with a brain to die for, as well?" and James remembered the glasses…well, he remembered other things, as well.

"Julia! Of course, I remember her. What is she doing now?"

"She got married before she got her double-doctorates in French and Philosophy"

"What brought that segue on, Anne?"

"Lennie's _**Mass**_, James: remember when she invited you and Ramesh over to listen to it with us? We had lentils and lamb-and-rice meatballs, and you thought that there was something wrong because the meatballs had something besides meat in them?" Anne grinned.

"I had put the CDs in the truck yesterday, listening to them going to work and back yesterday and this morning, and your favorite selection came on as I drove home," Anne smiled, and James grinned.

"What?"

"This just confirms, darling, that we were meant for each other: I was listening to the same thing on the way home, today: it popped up in my random selections, and I was sure that I was getting a message of some sort.

"Now, I know what that message was," and James, remembering the words to the work, repeated them to his wife:

"'When the thunder rumbles  
Now the Age of Gold is dead  
And the dreams we've clung to, dying to stay young  
Have left us parched and old instead.

When my courage crumbles  
When I feel confused and frail  
When my spirit falters on decaying altars  
And my illusions fail

I go on right then  
I go on again  
I go on to say I will celebrate another day  
I go on….

If tomorrow tumbles  
And everything I love is gone  
I will face regret, all my days and yet  
I will still go on.'

"And that's when I knew I would go on, I **could** go on, but I also knew that it would be with you by my side, Anne, my love, always.

"I love you so very, very much," and he leaned over and kissed her forehead, then her lips, then…

-----

"Will Du has nothing on you, James," Anne propped her head up on her hand and looked into her husband's eyes. "So much for his 'younger man' theory," she grinned.

"Vivian may be drop-dead gorgeous," and James dodged a flying pillow, "but I bet she can't hit that A-sharp two octaves above middle C that you do oh so well, Anne," James replied, pulling Anne's face down to his to moisten and cleanse her lips with his.

"Shall we go another round, lover-of-mine-forever?" James asked when he let her breathe again.

"We've gone four, James," Anne smiled and stroked his chest and slipped her hand down lower, to his right thigh. "Are you sure you can go another round, 'old man?'"

"Well, to carry your football analogy one step further, Anne," and Anne grinned and wiggled her right leg in the air:

"'We have four rings, and now we need one for the thumb,'" and James stroked her facial cheek and then stroked the other cheek, eliciting a giggle from Anne.

"We're a 'Go,' Middleton, for number Five, oh lover-of-mine-forever," she smiled as he stroked her chest.

"Always, love, always," he whispered to her, and she kissed his cheek.

"Always, love," she replied as she moved her hand from the thigh, getting her desired response.

"Let's see if you can 'go on.'" Anne grinned.

She hit the high 'C' three times in succession.

-----

beep-beep-be-deep.

"Kim here: What's the sitch, Wade?" as Wade's face popped into view.

"No bad guys, Kim, but I got a strange email from your Mom.

"She asked me to have you feed the Tweebs when they got home," and Ron shuddered at the idea of Kim in the kitchen, "but she did say that there was money in the kitchen drawer for dinner, just not JP Berrymore's," and Wade grinned when he heard Ron moan in the background.

"She said that her and your dad were 'dining in,' Kim," and Kim grinned even bigger.

"Wade, I hope that you and Joss will be even one-ten-thousandth as happy as my parents are; if you two make it, you'll truly be blessed."

"Oh, Kim, I **know** we'll make it," Wade said, crossing his arms over his slimmed chest covered by his Lazy-C Meezod shirt.

"And, why is that, oh partner-of-mine?" Kim smirked.

"Wise woman once told me, Kimberly Anne: 'Anything's possible for a Possible,' and she **is**, after all,a Possible," Wade replied with his own smirk.

"You got me, there, partner. Later, Wade," she replied.

"Later, partner," and Wade blew her a kiss as he cut the connection.

"Awwww man, no Bear Pizza," Ron moaned.

"But, there's Naco money, Ron," and that brought a smile to the otherwise frowning face and a fast-appearing Naked Mole Rat, waving a pair of MHS-colored pompoms and cheering:

"BOO, and a YAH!"  
"BOO, and a YAH!"  
"BOO-YAH, BOO-YAH,  
"BOO, and a YAH!"

Kim looked at Ron, and Ron looked at Kim:

"Cheese withdrawal!" They both said it together, and they sprang into mission mode:

"I've got the pepper jack. Hold Rufus down for me, Kim"

"Here you go, guy," and Ron placed the chunk of cheese into Rufus' open mouth. He chewed slowly for a moment, but then realized what it was and chewed vigorously.

"Mmmmm, Cheese!

"MORE!"

Ron fed him the remaining chunk, and Rufus calmed down. He looked at the pom-poms.

"HUH?"

"Cheese withdrawal, little guy, but don't worry: we're heading to Bueno Nacho," Ron smiled.

"NACO!" came from Rufus, and Kim smiled.

"Gooood little naked mole rat," Kim cooed as she stroked his back, and Rufus grinned.

"But, no more cheering, OK? That's my sitch!"

"OK."

"And, no meat cakes!"

"RON!"

"I have **no** idea why I just said that."

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

Well, this is different.

A very special set of thanks go out to the following:

Slyrr, Sir Sebastian, star-eva01, CajunBear73, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for taking a look at the start of this important time in two peoples' lives

Those unannounced readers who read and don't review: thanks for stopping by. I hope that I have given you some laughs, some tears, and some things to think about.

-----

For all the Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

I have established a forum ("JadeKimVerse discussions") where I will post more details about my current Jade stories, upcoming chapters and stories and schedules for release, as well as answer any questions that you may have. I'll continue to post to Zaratan's forum, but it's getting busier…

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	9. 9: a chance, and the world moves on

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

What happens **both** when the Doctors P do the unthinkable?

Will they make it?

Next, in BE,S 8: Always, Love

Thanks in advance for reading, and please review.

- - - - - - -

**BE,S 8: Always, Love**

-----

chapter 9: a chance, and the world moves on.

-----

"Vivian?" Oliver called her.

No answer.

"Vivian?" a rustle, and her eyes opened.

"Wow, Oliver, I must have been really tired and hungry."

"Stress can cause that, Vivian. I think you need to go to bed," and Vivian grinned.

"I need to go?"

"Yes, you, and you alone; you need some sleep, and some 'me' time," he stood, helping her to her feet. She yawned, and then she smiled.

"I guess you're right, Oliver: I am tired," and she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Oliver, for everything," she smiled.

"Believe me, Vivian, it was my pleasure," and he leaned down a bit and kissed her forehead. "Now, off to bed with you!" he swung at her rear and intentionally missed, leaving a strong enough breeze to make her know he'd missed.

"You missed, again," she smiled seductively over her shoulder as she walked to the bedroom.

"Are you coming at all tonight?" she asked as she stopped in the door.

"After you're asleep: I feel the urge for some cuddling time," he replied as he headed for the kitchen, carrying the dinner dished.

"Don't stay away too long; I'd like a bit of that time, myself, before I go to sleep."

"If you're good," he smiled as he started to wash the dishes.

"Very well, my very special person," she winked and went into the bedroom, closing the door between them.

'She is feeling better; perhaps some cuddling is what she truly needs.

'I know I need it.

'I **need** it?

'Perhaps this event has had more of an impact on me than I had calculated earlier this evening.

'Let's re-examine the series of events from today,' and he continued to wash the dishes, smiling.

-----

"What am I going to do, Brady?" Will Du was blotto'ed, stink-faced, pure-d-drunk, and his voice showed it: loud, over the bar noise and music and pool tables.

"About what, Will?" Brady was enjoying this: Will was such a cheap drunk: four beers, and he was way far gone down the road. Of course, those 20 chips he'd had for dinner didn't help.

"Finding the perfect Mrs. Du, Brady-wadie," and Will giggled. "I made a funny," and the lady at the bar next to him slid down a seat away from him.

"Why are you avoiding Kim, Will?"

"Kim Possible? She's got no 'power,'" and he held his hands up to his chest and cupped them. "That's all that idiot Stinkable, Stupable, Stompable, Stoppable: that's it, Stoppable! That's all Stoppable deserves," and the lady made a face and gave Will a 'We're Number 1" sign.

Will missed the sign.

"They're not at all like her mother: now, there's a woman with 'power!'" and he held his hands a good foot in front of his chest, and the lady that moved snarled at him, threw her drink in his face, and stormed away from the bar.

"What'd I do?" Will whined as the bartender handed him a towel.

"You need a service women, some one who'll take your crap and dish it back to you, Will. You need someone like this," and Brady pulled out a picture from his jacket inner pocket and showed it to Will.

"WOW!" Will yelled, and the patrons all yelled

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm in love, Brady: who is she?"

"Her name's Lindsey, but you'll never get even close to her: her boss will have you for lunch and not leave any remains.

"Lindsey's boss makes Dr. Possible look like an angel by comparison," Brady added, but Will was still drooling over the picture.

"Forget it, sport," and Brady took the picture back.

"You need some sleep," and Brady helped him to his feet.

Brady managed to get him to the car with Will falling only two times, and back to his apartment and into bed without him making enough noise to get both of them arrested.

"Good night, sport," but Will was already snoring when his head hit the bed.

Brady closed the bedroom door, found a beer in Will's fridge, and sat on the couch, flicked on the television, popped the top, and pulled the picture out of his pocket.

"Lindsey, I really wish we could have made it: I really enjoyed your company, above everything else, even though the Admiral scared the beJesus out of me," Brady grinned.

"I hope you find what you're looking for: you really deserve the best, lady," and he slid the picture back into his pocket and took a big drink.

-----

Anne smiled.

"The boys are sleeping overnight with friends, Kim's on a mission with Ron, and tomorrow's Saturday, so I thought we'd get a head start," Anne continued in that same voice as she stepped down the stairs and James grabbed his chest.

"It's gonna be the big one, Anne, if you don't get over here now," James replied, and Anne took the last few steps down the steps quicker and fell into her husband's welcoming arms.

"Are you sure that the boys don't know?" Anne whispered to her husband.

"I executed the bug sweep from the Stallion when I pulled up: they had two fresh ones planted in our room, and one in Kim's phone: they're all deactivated," James replied, smugly.

"You like my training attire, big guy?" she whispered into his ear. He looked her over, once again, and still loved what he saw: his wife stood in her little black dress, her beautifully tanned legs in sheer stockings, and 3-inch heels, and he fell in love all over again. He did, however, have at least one naughty thought.

"It's great, as long as **I** don't have to wear it for training," and Anne swatted him as he broke up laughing.

"JAMES TIMOTHY POSSIBLE!" She shouted, and then she smiled wickedly. "Did you forget to tell me something last month when we talked?" and James blanched, but Anne grinned and shook her finger at him, then motioned him even closer.

"I like **you** in it, Anne, and I love you even more when you're **not** in it," James whispered back and grinned, wrapping his arm around his wife even tighter and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Training has commenced," she whispered, and she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the training table that she had set up in her study.

She closed the door, but not before….

-----

Kim yawned as she fell through the front door of her parent's home, her home, after the long mission: tired, cranky, singed, and smelling of burnt cloth and singed red and blonde hairs.

She looked at the clock: 2:23 AM, and yawned again. Ron caught it this time as he came in front of her, carrying her backpack that she'd taken for this sitch.

"KP, are you sure it's all right to start training? You look tired," Ron dearly wanted to train tonight, but he loved Kim too much to put his desires ahead of her health, and Kim's health **always** came first in the Ronald Dean Stoppable _**Book of Kim**_.

"I'll be fine, Ron, just let me get something from Mom's study and we can start," she yawned again as she headed for the study, followed by Ron, but stopped dead in her tracks at the closed door with the yellow ribbon.

'Not again!' she sighed and grunted as Ron ran into her back.

"Why'd you stop?" Kim pointed at the closed door.

"Now, this is hitting a 9.9 on both the TMI- and the weird-o-meter," Ron whispered, and Kim laughed.

"Sound-proofed, Ron, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," came in a normal voice. "Do I even **want** to consider why your **mother** had her study **soundproofed**?" was Ron's rhetorical question: he'd learned that concept last month in school.

However, a loud growl changed his priorities, and Kim turned and looked in awe at his talking stomach:

"I've got snakage needs, Kim: Bueno Nacho drive-thru, then come back?"

She yawned once again. "No, Ron, sorry," she grinned. "I guess I'm more tired that I thought, so I guess I'll go to bed."

"I can help," Ron offered, and Kim giggled.

"Not even a little bit scared of Dad's black hole probes anymore, BFBF?"

"Well, not when he's pre-occupied, BFGF," he pointed to the study door and smiled, then kissed her in front of it.

"Get some sleep, KP, and I'll see you in the morning," Ron turned and walked to the front door.

Rufus popped out of his pocket and asked "Naco?"

"Sorry, little guy, but we're heading home for sleep, ok?"

"OK." Nacos were necessary, but sleep trumped food every time, especially after a mission.

"RON! Wait." and Kim ran to him as he opened the door.

"What is it-"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him as if he were the 90-per-cent-off garment-filled table at Club Banana.

Ron had no complaints; actually, Ron had no thoughts at the time.

"I love you, 'Potential Boy,'" she announced when they unlocked lips.

"I love you too, 'Princess,'" and he grinned and put his arm around her waist. "Nothing like having a 'Princess' to protect," he smirked, and he kissed her before she could respond.

Kim had no complaints as their tongues wrestled.

"G' night, KP," he said after he pulled away and headed out the door, closing it behind him.

'If we can be even a **fraction** happy as Dr. Mr. P and Dr. Mrs. P are in their marriage, KP and I will be platinum.

'Marriage? Married, KP and me, Ron Stoppable?" and a big grin filled his face:

'Booyah,' and he headed home to pull out the ring, one more time, and just stare at it, trying to decide when would be the right time to ask Miss Kimberly Ann Possible to become Mrs. Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable.

'Soon, I hope,' he thought as he bounded home.

-----

'I love him **so** much," Kim thought as she headed up the stairs, peeking into her parent's empty room.

'I hope Mom and Dad at least pulled the hide-a-bed out on that sofa: the regular cushions are lumpy,' she thought, then blushed when she thought about what she would say if her mom asked her how she knew the cushions' conditions.

Pulling her door closed softly so as not to wake the Tweebs, she stood in front of her mirror and stared at herself.

'Am I ready to commit to Ron?'

'The fact that I can ask that now tells me that I'm so much further along than after Prom.

'It doesn't matter, though:

'The answer is Yes:

'If he asks me, my answer will be "Yes:"

'I'm ready to be engaged, to commit to becoming Mrs. Kimberly Ann Stoppable,' she pulled her singed purple mission shirt off, revealing her singed sports bra, then kicked her shoes off and pulled her pants down.

She pulled her socks off and tossed the entire pile of clothes into the corner.

'Gotta pick them up in the morning,' she thought, 'definitely before Ron gets here,' and she reached into the closet and pulled out a wrinkled, old red hockey jersey. She slipped her sports bra off, tossing it into the corner, and slipped the jersey on.

'If this jersey could talk, Ron would be catatonic,' she giggled as she fell back into bed.

'Mrs. Kimberly Ann Stoppable,' she thought as she clutched Panderoo and fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of Ron and Panderoo, both so very important in her life.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

Well, this is different, and this is the end of the story. I hope that you're gotten as much joy out of reading it as I have bringing it to you.

A very special set of thanks go out to the following:

Slyrr, Sir Sebastian, star-eva01, CajunBear73, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for taking a look at the start of this important time in two peoples' lives; and

Those unannounced readers who read and don't review: thanks for stopping by. I hope that I have given you some laughs, some tears, and some things to think about.

-----

For all the Jade fans:

Thanks for your continued support, and PM me if you have any questions about the JadeKimVerse. I respond to all PMs, emails, and reviews.

I have established a forum ("JadeKimVerse discussions") where I will post more details about my current Jade stories, upcoming chapters and stories and schedules for release, as well as answer any questions that you may have. I'll continue to post to Zaratan's forum, but it's getting busier…

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


End file.
